


Perseverance

by Neyiea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitchiner muses over Pitch's most striking quality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perseverance

Pitchiner is very much aware of how deceiving appearances can be, he himself is an excellent example of such. People fear his size, his wrath, his sheer strength; they never think to fear his cunning, his analytic mind, his tactical prowess. He was a General after all, _The General_ , not just a nameless solider who managed to join the army with brute force alone. If they were going to fear anything about him, his physicality should be the least of their worries.

Pitch, dear Pitch, is much like him in this manner.

They see his slender limbs, his skulking manner, and assume that his schemes and plots are the only thing they should worry about, but there is so much more to him. He may not be as traditionally forceful as some, but there is more than one kind of strength. 

“Why doesn’t he give up?” They ask themselves after they’ve once again foiled his plans. “Why doesn’t he just accept that he’s lost?”

Willpower. Absolute, unadulterated willpower.

Oh, to see Pitch taken down and belittled is a pathetic sight indeed, but no matter how many times he falls he claws his way back up, determined to prove just how powerful he is.

Pitchiner isn’t ashamed to admit that he finds that determination, that incredible drive to keep fighting back, remarkably _appealing._

He may attempt to duck out of physical confrontations and rely on his words to do the damage for him but this trait, this one thing that intrigues Pitchiner above all else, often manifests itself in unconventional ways.

Every cutting remark directed towards him, every snarky comeback, every thinly veiled insult is a challenge that most would be too terrified to issue. Pitch likes to play at a battle of wits and Pitchiner is more than happy to indulge his smaller counterpart; pushing and prodding and hitting where it hurts just to see what sort of reaction he’ll get.

Then there are the moments when Pitch snaps, gets so angry and fired up that he cannot express himself through his usual methods and must instead take action. It takes a lot to get under his skin so it doesn’t happen often, but when it does his teeth grind, his fists clench, his eyes burn, and he is stunning in his rage.

Pitchiner loves when Pitch has the audacity, _the daring_ , to challenge him to a fight.

He always loses, technically, but he is defiant even in defeat; full of attitude and empty of fear even as Pitchiner looms over him, more than capable of destroying him without a second thought. Afterwards he’ll dust himself off and go back to verbal bantering whereas most would skitter away like a frightened mouse that had just been cornered by a cat, desperate to go unnoticed.

As long as Pitch has the will to move on, to plot and scheme instead of languish in defeat, to pick himself up after every failure, to snark at Pitchiner without a single worry or care, _to persevere_ , Pitchiner will stay by his side.

He suspects they’ll be together for a _long_ time.


End file.
